


Now what?

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Getting Together, KakaZabu Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Zabuza was in daze. He definitely did not see this coming when he woke up in the morning. He thought he’d distract the Copy nin while Haku got rid of the annoying genin and the bridge builder.That was not what happened.





	Now what?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not fully happy with this but oh well.

Zabuza was in daze. He definitely did not see this coming when he woke up in the morning. He thought he’d distract the Copy nin while Haku got rid of the annoying genin and the bridge builder. 

 

That was not what happened.

 

Haku got beat up and nearly took Copy nin’s fist to the chest. If Copy nin had been any slower, any less full of useless compassion…

 

Zabuza didn’t really want to think about it.

 

And now here he layed. In the bridge builders house. In the same room as the Copy nin. All he could think was,  _ what!? _

 

How in the seven swordsmen did he end up in this situation? How could the idiot Hatake trust him so? Did he not think Zabuza a threat? That couldn’t be it. Even Konoha couldn’t be that soft brained. 

 

Grunting, Zabuza turned to his side to stare at the moonlight Hatake only to find him staring back with one lazy eye. Startled, and with heat rising to his face, Zabuza still tried to look nonchalant under that surprisingly sharp stare.

 

“Go to sleep, I can hear you think from here. We aren’t going to do anything to you or your student,” and at that Hatake turned around, tucking himself deeper under covers, and left his back completely open.

 

It would be so simple to take him out now.

 

Zabuza goes to sleep.

 

***

 

Few weeks after the travesty that was the mission-not-to-be-named, and Zabuza is standing on a field in Konoha. It might look like he’s alone, what with Haku running around somewhere with the  _ blond _ Uzumaki (and oh Kraken, the read warning was the only good thing about the Uzumaki), but he is not. There are several ANBU around. He can’t sense them but he knows they are there somewhere. 

 

Zabuza isn’t on the field just to take in the scenery. He’s waiting for someone. For Hatake.

 

“You are testing my patience, Hatake”, Zabuza growls when the silver haired menace finally arrives.

 

The menace has the balls to simply smile at Zabuza as he apologizes with some ridiculous excuse.

 

“Argh! Just forget it and fight me!” and Zabuza charges, hopes to drive the slippery man nearer to the water where Zabuza has the advantage.

 

And that is ofcourse not what happens. 

 

Zabuza’s sword goes through Kakashi’s midsection, bisecting the log he replaced himself with, and leaving Zabuza alone on the field.

 

Quick jump means Zabuza avoids the grabby hands at his ankles and from that position he swings his sword downwards, missing and striking the ground as Kakashi slips past the sword, trying to kick Zabuza's midsection.

 

Swinging himself around with his sword as the pivot, Zabuza flings himself back towards Kakashi, avoiding the kick at the sametime. This time a mad wall blocks his path. Quick flip over it and Zabuza is back to pushing Kakashi back.

 

If he could keep Kakashi engaged he would win. He’s got more stamina. He just needs to tier the slippery eel down.

 

Kakashi parries another strong strike with a kunai, trying to get to closer range and having to dodge a kick for it. And then he’s backflipping out of sword ranges, hissing as he feels his left foot get nicked.

 

Zabuza grins, he felt the hit, it might just be a scratch but first blood is his.

 

They eye each other across the small gab, breathing deeb to get more oxygen, trying to figure out the next angle.

 

And then it’s Kakashi running at Zabuza, except Zabuza has learned enough about Kakashi to know the man will never come at you straight if he can help it and so Zabuza prepares to react.

 

The attack comes from behind and Zabuza swings, only it’s not Kakashi but ANBU. As Zabuza makes a quick move to direct his swing to the side Kakashi barrels into him, noticing the ANBU too late, and they go tumbling.

 

Zabuza has to let go of kuchibiru or risk causing unintended injury. His free hands brace against Kakashi's small waist as he feels a pair of hands at his shoulders.

 

They stare at each other in silence for what feels like an eternity, before untangling with reddent faces. Kakashi says something annoying for which Zabuza  can’t for the life of him remember what he answered and they part ways, Zabuza meeting with the Hokage like the ANBU wanted.

 

***

 

And few more weeks pass with Zabuza thinking on that moment with reddent Kakashi on top of him. At first it’s only his dreams haunted by that teasing pale visage, but soon his every waking moment not spent on something brings his mind to the feel of the strong, lithe body on him, of the annoying little eye grins. And of the thought of just dragging Kakashi close and holding tight.

 

He was prepared to let these thoughts stay as thoughts but when Haku pointed out his distraction Zabuza had enough. Obviously it wasn’t going to fade without closure so Zabuza decided to simply go for it the next time he saw the slippery bastard.

 

And go for it he did.

 

Next morning, like a sign from above, Zabuza finds Kakashi standing on his doorstep before noon. He doesn’t even give Kakashi time to finish his greeting before grabbing the other ninja by the shirt to haul him closer.

 

It’s merely a brief brush of Zabuza’s chapped lips against Kakashi's fabric covered once but it sets fire to Zabuza’s nerves. He wants more,  _ so much _ more.

 

And then he notices that Kakashi is pushing against him. Trying to get away. Zabuza finches.

 

Quickly he lets Kakashi go. He didn’t mean to force himself. He was so sure that blush had meant Kakashi wasn’t opposed to the idea that he hadn’t given Kakashi a chance to say no.

 

He had broken something irreparable.

 

Zabuza opened his mouth to apologize - and got interrupted by a soft mouth crashing on his.

 

Kakashi dragged Zabuza closer and wound his arms around his neck to keep him there.

 

Reacting finally when a wet tongue ghosted at his lips, Zabuza wound his hands under Kakashi's tights and lifted him. This earned him a lovely moan from Kakashi who wrapped his legs around Zabuza’s waist and rubbed their growing erections together. 

 

Zabuza growled and nipped Kakashi’s lips. Taking a deep whiff of Kakashi’s scent, Zabuza brought his armful of treasure inside, slamming the door shut behind them. 

 


End file.
